Instant' Connections
by SexyMoonPrincess
Summary: Serena agrees to pretend to go out with Darien to keep the cheerleaders away from him.But what if they don't want to pretend anymore?I suck at summaries,just read it please!
1. Default Chapter

Hi,this is SexyMoonPrincess and this is my second fic.My other 1,Love's Destiny,does not seem to be doing so well (3 reiews only!!!) so I thought maybe I could start a better one.So hopefully this gets more reviews. ANYWAYS,here goes the story,hope ya'll like it!!!(review if you do) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"A D-,I can't believe I got a freaking D-!!!"Serena Tsukino muttered to herself.She was 14 and currently a freshman at St.Julian High School.(AN. this story takes place in America,the school might be real but as far as I know,I made it up.)She opened her front door very carefully and then slipped up to her room.'Don't want my mom to see this,though she'll find out eventually'she thought.The phone in her room went off and she quickly scrambled to get it(AN.her family is very rich)."Hello?""Hey girl,wassup?" Serena smiled at the voice of her best friend Mina.Mina was also one of the school's biggest gossips."I just got home...and I got my algebra test back today.""Uh oh,what'd you get this time?"Everyone knew algebra was not Serena's best subject."Ummm,a D-."She heard Mina gasp."A D- ?!How could he give you a D-???""You know Mr.Gansler doesn't play faves." "Yeah but he should at least cut you a LITTLE slack.I mean,your mother IS carrying his child Rena."It was true.Her parents were divorced and her mother was engaged(and pregnant)by her algebra teacher.(AN.Ok,so that's kinda from the Princess Diaries,just wanted to aknkowledge that.)"*sigh*If only he were like that Meens.Well enough about this,let's get online."She could picture Mina juping up and immediately getting on her computer.Serena sat down at her own computer and typed in her password for AIM(AN.I did not make this up,there really is AIM,it's Aol instant messenger,u can download it free). "Are you on yet?"Mina asked.She was not known for her patience."Yep,I just got on."(AN.they are rich and so they have DSL,which means they didn't have to sign on to the internet,only to AIM.)Serena was immediately invited to a chatroom,set up by Lita.  
  
BoyishCharm:Hey Rena!  
  
RoseTuxedo:Is that Serena's sn?  
  
SexyMoonPrincess:Yes this is Serena,who are you?  
  
CrownArcader:that's darien rena  
  
RoseTuxedo:the one and only  
  
Serena could just imagine Darien and his egotistical self smirking.  
  
XoXoMollsXoXo has entered the room  
  
SexyMoonPrincess:hey molls!!!  
  
XoXoMollsXoXo:HEY RENA!!!  
  
CokeBottles has just entered the room  
  
CokeBottles:hey everybody!  
  
MercuryRising:whos that?  
  
GoddessOfLove:yea whos that?  
  
CokeBottles:im melvin,who alls in here?  
  
SexyMoonPrincess:Serena  
  
MercuryRising:Ami  
  
FieryPriestess:Raye  
  
GoddessofLove:Mina  
  
BoyishCharm:Lita  
  
RoseTuxedo:Darien  
  
CrownArcader:Andrew  
  
XoXoMollsXoXo:hey melv,it's molly :)  
  
SexyBoy:Seiya  
  
SoccerStud:Sammy  
  
SexyMoonPrincess:Sammy,what r u doing in here?!?!?!  
  
SoccerStud:ummm,ur not the only 1 with a computer in ur room dummie  
  
SexyMoonPrincess:I A NOT A DUMMIE,NOW GET OUT OF THIS CHATROOM!!!  
  
SoccerStud:ok ok,dinner will be ready in about an hr and a half,mom said to tell u,she might try and page u  
  
SexyMoonPrincess:ok thanx,bye sammy  
  
SoccerStud has left the room  
  
RoseTuxedo:geez meatball head,u dont hafta be so mean to your big bro  
  
SexyMoonPrincess:he deserves it,he called me a dummie,i am NOT a dummy  
  
RoseTuxedo:o,ur not r u?whatd u get on ur algebra test?a D-?and isnt the teacher ur stepfather?  
  
SexyMoonPrincess:u r such a jerk darien,y cant u just leave me alone and stay out of my business?  
  
GoddessOfLove:hey guys,we just got invited to a chat,cheers'R'us,lets go  
  
~private IM~ MercuryRising:y did u do that?u know we dont really get along w/most of them  
  
GoddessOfLove:i had 2 do sumthin 2 stop renas and dares arguing  
  
MercuryRising:well,ok...  
  
~cheers'R'us chatroom~  
  
GoddessOfLove:Hey guys!i invited the gang in the chatroom i was in,theyre in here now but i'll let them introduce themselves,come on guys!  
  
SexyMoonPrincess:Serena  
  
MercuryRising:Ami  
  
FieryPriestess:Raye  
  
BoyishCharm:Lita  
  
xoxomollsxoxo:molly  
  
cokebottles:melvin  
  
sexyboy:seiya  
  
crownarcader:andrew  
  
cheer4life:hey andy!:-*(AN.thats the kissy face,if ya didnt know)  
  
crownarcader:hey,ummm,who r u?  
  
cheer4life:courtney of course!  
  
recklessangel:whos rosetuxedo?  
  
rosetuxedo:darien  
  
captaincheer:darien shields?  
  
rosetuxedo:the 1 and only  
  
sexymoonprincess:y u egotistical jerk...  
  
captaincheer:SO darien,wats up?  
  
rosetuxedo:u spelled 'whats' wrong  
  
captaincheer:ooops,hehehe,i guess i did,well thanx for correcting it 4 me sweetie ;) (AN.thats the winky face)  
  
GoddessOfLove:*AHEM*well,what shall we talk about all?  
  
boyishcharm:y doesnt every1 introduce themselves?  
  
sexymoonprincess:i already did  
  
boyishcharm:not u silly,the ppl who were in here b4 we got invited  
  
cheer4life:courtney  
  
ditzyblonde:angela,hey dare bear :-*  
  
rosetuxedo:ummm,no...  
  
brunettes4life:tori  
  
redheadedchic:carla  
  
blondesrule:melissa  
  
blondiegirl:alexandria  
  
brunettehottie:stacey  
  
brittchick:britney  
  
captaincheer:ginger,hey dare sweetie  
  
rosetuxedo:i think i already said hi...  
  
sexgoddess:haley  
  
recklessangel:jamie  
  
kristybg:kristy,duh,look at my sn(AN.sn means screen name)  
  
blondes4life:lacy  
  
sexynatcat:natasha  
  
~silence~  
  
~silence~  
  
~silence~  
  
xoxomollsxoxo:well its been fun but i g2g,ttyl all  
  
xoxomollsxoxo has left the room  
  
cokebottles:yea,me 2  
  
cokebottles has left the room  
  
sexyboy:same here  
  
sexyboy has left the room  
  
brunettes4life:hey carla,alex,brit,liss,nat,jame,haley,stace,lace,and krist,come over so we can work on that bio project k?  
  
redheadedchic:k,bye dare ;)  
  
redheadedchic has left the room  
  
blondesrule has left the room  
  
blondiegirl has left the room  
  
brunettehottie has left the room  
  
brittchick has left the room  
  
sexgoddess has left the room  
  
reckless angel has left the room  
  
kristybg has left the room  
  
blondes4life has left the room  
  
sexynatcat:andy-liss,alex,stace,and brit wanted me to say "bye sweetie" 2 u  
  
sexynatcat:dare-haley,jame,kristy,and lace wanted me 2 say "bye sexy" 2 u  
  
sexyynatcat:bye sexy darien,thats from me ;)  
  
sexynatcat has left the room  
  
goddessoflove:sooo,whos all left?  
  
boyishcharm:me  
  
mercuryrising:me  
  
fierypriestess:me  
  
crownarcader:me  
  
cheer4life:me  
  
ditzyblonde:me  
  
captaincheer:me  
  
goddessoflove:did dare and rena leave  
  
rosetuxedo:no were still here  
  
captaincheer:is serena at ur house dare bear?  
  
sexymoonprincess:no way!  
  
ditzyblonde:good  
  
captaincheer:good  
  
~private IM~  
  
rosetuxedo:how come u dont wanna be at my house?  
  
sexymoonprincess:cuz ur a mean,egotistical jerk,and plus,u like those cheerleaders so i dont wanna have anything to do with u.and PLUS,ur very mean to me  
  
rosetuxedo:who said i like the cheerleaders?theyre very annoying,especially the way ginger and angela always follow me around  
  
'Why is Darien IM'ing me anyways?'Serena thought.Just then,the phone rang.  
  
sexymoonprincess:o  
  
sexymoonprincess:hold on,phone  
  
rosetuxedo:ok  
  
Auto response from sexymoonprincess: phone,brb,if u wanna talk to its 555-0078(for my room phone)  
  
"Hello?"Serena said into the phone."Darien is mine,STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!" *click* 'Hmmm,that was weird,I bet it was Ginger'she thought.  
  
sexymoonprincess:k back  
  
rosetuxedo:i missed u :-D (AN.thats the big cheesy face)  
  
sexymoonprincess:riiiiite...  
  
rosetuxedo:so who was on the phone?  
  
sexymoonprincess:i dunno,sum1 telling me to stay away from u,prolly ginger. thats who it sounded like anyways  
  
rosetuxedo:o...  
  
sexymoonprincess:do u 2 go out?  
  
rosetuxedo:NEVER!!!ugh,dont even joke  
  
sexymoonprincess:OK,sorry,just asking.wanna get back 2 the chat?  
  
rosetuxedo:sure  
  
~chatroom~ rosetuxedo:k were back  
  
captaincheer:i missed u babe  
  
ditzyblonde:i missed u 2 sexy  
  
rosetuxedo:i didnt miss either of u  
  
captaincheer:hahaha,dont be silly  
  
rosetuxedo:i had my serena to keep me company ;)  
  
sexymoonprincess:...  
  
~private IM~  
  
rosetuxedo:i just had a GRAND idea!  
  
sexymoonprincess:spill  
  
rosetuxedo:lets pretend to go out!  
  
sexymoonprincess:y?  
  
rosetuxedo:2 piss them off of course!!!  
  
~Darien's thoughts~  
  
Ok,so maybe it's mostly because I really like her.And maybe if we ACT like we're going out,she'll actually want to.I know,it's desperate,but what else can I do?She's too stubborn!  
  
~Serena's thoughts~ Well,I do secretly like himm,maybe by pretending to go out he'll really want to!This is what it's come to,I'm desperate!He's too stubborn!  
  
~Private IM~ sexymoonprincess:well...ok  
  
rosetuxedo:great!  
  
~Chatroom~ captaincheer:what r u talking about darien,what do u mean 'your serena'?  
  
rosetuxedo:well didnt u know,me and rena r going out!  
  
ditzyblonde:is that true serena?  
  
sexymoonprincess:yes,were very much in love  
  
rosetuxedo:i luv u punkin!  
  
sexymoonprincess:i luv u too tweetie pie!  
  
~Both Serena's and Darien's thoughts~ Ok,so I really love him/her,but she/he doesn't have to know that right?I mean, as far as she/he knows,it's all just a game.So I can say things like that and it won't matter,right,RIGHT?!?!?!  
  
~Both Angela's and Ginger's thoughts~ WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
~Chatroom~  
  
goddessoflove:i always knew u 2 were meant to be,i could feel it!  
  
fierypriestess:y didnt u guys tell us???  
  
mercuryrising:heh heh heh,thats cool  
  
boyishcharm:YAY,thats GREAT!!!U know,Darien kinda looks like my ex...  
  
goddessoflove:LITA!!!  
  
fierypriestess:LITA!!!  
  
sexymoonprincess:LITA!!!  
  
mercuryrising:LITA!!!  
  
crownarcader:LITA!!!  
  
rosetuxedo:LITA!!!  
  
boyishcharm:ooops,sry guys!  
  
~Private IM~  
  
crownarcader:hey meens  
  
goddessoflove:uh,hey andy...  
  
~Other Private IM~  
  
goddessoflove:OMG rena,andrew just IM'ed me!!!What could it mean???  
  
sexymoonprincess:i dunno,but i guess youll find out...  
  
~OTHER Private IM~  
  
crownarcader:well i was just wondering,cuz,i mean,i kinda...errr...like u... ALOT...and well i was wondering if maybe...u might wanna...go out with me...maybe?  
  
~Other Private IM~  
  
goddessoflove:*squeals in delight* OMG,he just asked me out!!!Look,it was sooo cute:crownarcader:well i was just wondering,cuz,i mean,i kinda...errr...like u... ALOT...and well i was wondering if maybe...u might wanna...go out with me...maybe?  
  
goddessoflove:what do i say???  
  
sexymoonprincess:SAY YES U DUMMIE!!!  
  
goddessoflove:o,rite...heh heh heh  
  
~OTHER Private IM~  
  
goddessoflove:of course,id LOVE to go out with u andrew!  
  
crownarcader:wow,thats great!ok,back to chat,hehehe  
  
goddessoflove:lol,yea(AN.lol means laugh out loud,but ya'll should know THAT one...)  
  
~Chatroom~  
  
cheer4life:welcome back andy hun!  
  
crownarcader:ummm,u cant say stuff like that anymore cuz me and mina r going out and i dont think u wanna get on her bad side  
  
BoyishCharm:YAY AGAIN!!!  
  
fierypriestess:y does no 1 tell me things anymore???  
  
mercuryrising:thats great guys  
  
~Private IM~  
  
cheer4life:andy,y dont u dump that...girl and go out with me,because im more of a woman and i can give u what u want,if u know what i mean :-*  
  
crownarcader:im very much in love with mina and i wouldnt dump her for ANYONE,especially not a whore like u  
  
~Private IM~ crownarcader:look at this hun: cheer4life:andy,y dont u dump that...girl and go out with me,because im more of a woman and i can give u what u want,if u know what i mean :-*  
  
goddessoflove:y that little...  
  
crownarcader:give her hell babe ;)  
  
~Private IM~  
  
goddessoflove:listen u little whore,u better stay the hell away from my man, he loves me,NOT U,can u get that through ur retarded head?he would NEVER go out with a little slut like u,u stupid tramp.if i EVER catch u near him,i will beat the shit out of u,u better believe it.dont try anything u little bitch,or i'll see to it that ur in the hospital for the entire school year.got it?  
  
cheer4life:w/e,i dont want him anyways...  
  
goddessoflove:ha,yea,thats what i thought  
  
~Chatroom~  
  
sexymoonprincess:guys,im gonna get going,i have tons of homework to do.so ttyl,o,and btw ginger and angela,u better stay the hell away from MY man,or neither of u will be able to walk for a month!cya ya later dare babe,i luv u  
  
rosetuxedo:i luv u too hun,and im gonna get goin also.bye all  
  
sexymoonprincess has left the room  
  
rosetuxedo has left the room  
  
goddessoflove:im gonna go too,later andy,i luv ya hun  
  
crownarcader:luv u too babe  
  
goddessoflove has left the room  
  
crownarcader has left the room  
  
MercuryRising:well this night has been...interesting,to say the least,bye raye and lita,im out  
  
mercuryrising has left the room  
  
fierypriestess:me too,u leavin leet?  
  
boyishcharm:hell yea  
  
fierypriestess has left the room  
  
boyishcharm has left the room  
  
cheer4life:i will get my andrew,i swear 2 u  
  
ditzyblonde:and i'll get my darien  
  
captaincheer:dont be a tool ang,u know darien is mine  
  
ditzyblonde:w/e,im out  
  
ditzyblonde has left the room  
  
captaincheer:im out too,lates hun  
  
captaincheer has left the room  
  
ditzyblonde has left the room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well,there was the 1st chappie!I'm sorry that it's mostly internet talk,but thats what i spend most of my day doing.And since it's my fic,I thought it could kinda be based a little on my life.Or just my habits I guess.*giggles*Sorry I'm so retarded,but yea,I dunno what else to say.So...REVIEW 


	2. Pizza!

Here's the 2nd chapter.Thanks to everyone who reviewed!I'm glad you all like it.Also,I didn't know it would end up all paragraph-like in the first chapter so I fixed that right away.You can read it alot easier now.And I promise,I won't have that much internet talk ever again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Serena's house~  
  
"Serena,dinner's ready!"Mrs.Tsukino shouted up the stairs."Coming mom!" she yelled back.Serena went downstairs to the dining room."So nice to see you dear,you've been cooped up in that room of yours all day!" 'Only since I got home from school' she thought glumly,remembering her test grade.But then she immediately cheered up when she thought of the night's events.Her good mood soon returned.But her jaw nearly dropped when she saw what they were having for dinner."Stuffed...crust...pizza???Mom,you NEVER get pizza,especially not stuffed crust!!!What's the big idea?"Stuffed crust pizza was Serena's absolute FAVORITE food(AN.besides chocolate,but you can't have that for dinner now can you???Also,I'd like to say that stuffed crust pizza is PIZZA HUT'S invention,not mine.)"Well,I went to the doctors today, and I found out that...well,I'm having a boy!"Serena's face went pale. "Alright,another boy!!!"Sammy yelled."Mom,it's bad enough havin ONE boy,now there's gonna be two?Couldn't you have a girl???"Serena asked."Now Serena dear,you know perfectly well that I can't pick which gender to have." She hung her head."I know mom,I was really just hoping for a little sister.But I'm sure a little brother will be fun too."The smile returned on Ilene Tsukino's face.(AN.Ilene is Mrs.Tsukino's first name.)"Now THAT'S more like the Serena I know,"she exclaimed happily."Hey mom?" "Yes Sammy,what is it?" "Well when you and Mr.G. get married,are you gonna take his last name? And then do we have to also?" "No honey,I'm keeping my last name.On some things it might say 'Mrs.Tsukino-Gansler' but never just 'Mrs.Gansler. So you don't have to change yours unless you wish to." "NO WAY!!!" Sammy yelled."May I be excused mother?"Serena asked quietly."Sure dear, put your plate in the dishwasher."Serena did as she was told and then went up to her room.She pulled her diary out from her hiding space.(AN.I'm not gonna tell you where though,cuz you might try and steal it!Hahaha,just kidding.*winks*)Her journal was pink and fuzzy and it had a matching fuzzy pen.She put her key into it and it opened up."Welcome back Serena,"it said. Serena just sighed and started writing.  
  
Date:June 5th Time:8:52 PM Mood:Confused  
  
Dear journal,  
  
Today I got my algebra test back.I got a D- on it.A D-!Can you believe that?My own soon-to-be stepfather gave me a D-.Of course, everyone knows that Mr.G. doesn't play favorites.So I got home and went online and I was in this chat with the scouts and Molls and Melv and Dare and Andy and the cheerleaders.And then Darien IM'ed me and asked me out!Well,ok,he said we should PRETEND to go out to piss of the cheerleaders.And so I agreed.I mean,it's better than arguing all the time isn't it?Well I think it is.And Mina started going out with Andrew,only he asked her out for real.I'm very happy for her,really.I mean,she's my best friend.If only Darien would want to go out for real...well anyways,so I was pretty happy even though me and Dare were just pretending to go out.But he did say he loved me,would he say that if he was just joking???I don't know,I really don't.THEN,I went down to dinner.My mom had gotten my favorite dinner ever,which she always refuses to get.I was so excited,but I knew somethin was up.So I asked and she told me that she was having a baby boy.A BABY BOY.Needless to say,I was pretty upset.But I knew my mom was trying to make me feel better(the dinner of course) so I apologized for being rude. But I'm still pretty upset,I was reeeeeeeeally hoping for a baby sister.Oh well,I guess I'll just have to deal with it.There are more important things to worry about,such as why Darien asked ME to help him with the trick.I mean,he's actually friends with Lita and Raye,and he pratically hates me.So why would he ask me?I don't know,I'm sooo confused!Well,I need to finish my homework,so goodbye journal,thanx for listening!  
  
~Serena Lynn~  
  
(AN.I have NO idea what Serena's middle name is,and Serena Lynn Tsukino doesn't sound too bad, does it?)  
  
Serena finished writing and put her journal back into it's hiding place.She changed into her pajamas(not pink with bunnies,just pink and fuzzy,like her journal.)Then she took her hair out of her "meatballs" and brushed her teeth. She came out of her bathroom(which is connected to her bedroom by the way)and jumped into her bed.She grabbed her stuffed bunny,snuggles,and buried herself under her blankets.She began thinking of Darien and how they would act around each other tomorrow.Would they argue?Hold hands?Kiss? Serena thought of what it would be like to kiss him.She figured that since Darien was a senior,he would want to kiss his "girlfriend".With that encouraging thought,she fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
~Darien's House~  
  
Darien sat at his desk doing his math homework.*sigh*'Why can't I stop thinking about Serena?I'm never gonna get my homework done at this rate.' He sighed again and closed his book.'I guess I'll have an early night.' Darien got ready for bed and then fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~Serena's house~  
  
*Beep beep beep* "What the hell..."Serena said groggily while sitting up in bed."Serena,it's your communicator!"Luna hissed."Damn,not again!" Serena jumped out of bed and looked at her communicator.Ami's,aka Sailor Mercury's,face appeared on the screen."Serena,there's a monst..."Ami was cut off as Raye's angry face appeared."Serena,you get your butt down here RIGHT NOW!!!"she screamed."Ok ok,I'm on my way.MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP!"Her pajamas were replaced with her tight fitting sailor fuku.Then she jumped out the window with Luna close behind.  
  
~The Park~  
  
Serena ran full speed and reached the park panting.She saw Mina(Sailor Venus) and Lita(Sailor Jupiter) throwing attacks at the youma,which looked like a giant slug.Ami was intensely looking at her computer,Serena figured she was scanning the monster for weaknesses.Raye(Sailor Mars) ran over to Serena."Where have you been?!"Raye yelled."I've been sleeping which is what most NORMAL people are doing at,"she glanced at her watch,"2:42 in the morning."Raye looked at her blankly."Nevermind,just help us already would ya?"Serena nodded and her and Raye ran over to the other scouts. "Hey guys,I found it's weakness!"Ami shouted."Aim for it's left eye!" "Ok, Jupiter and Venus,you guys keep it occupied whild me and Mars sneak around back."Serena whispered.However,the youma seemed to figure out what they were trying to do and he shot a big ball of slime at Raye.The slime engulfed her and she was stuck to the wall."MARS!"Serena yelled as she ran over to help Raye."Forget about me,help the others!"Serena glanced worriedly once more at Raye and then ran back towards the monster."You scum bag!"Serena yelled at the youma."You better not have hurt her!"It turned around and smirked at her."I'm suuuuuuuure I diddddddd,"it slurred whil forming an energy ball,"jusssssssssst like I'm about to hurrrrrrrrrrrrt youuuuuuuuu."Then it released the blast and Serena flew back into the wall. She sat there motionless as the slug enveloped the rest of the scouts in green slime.Then it turned back to Serena and began to form another ball."Good bye Sailor Sissy,and good riddance!"Serena sat there unable to move from the last shot.She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.  
  
~Darien's house~  
  
Darien was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a pain shot through his head.He shot up in bed and sweatdropped.""Not again,"he muttered."I hope I'm not too late."Darien grabed his rose brooch and quickly transformed into none other than *DUN DUN DUN* Tuxedo Mask.(AN.Ok,I'm a big dork,so sue me!)Then he headed over to the park.  
  
~The Park~  
  
Darien rushed to the park only to find all the scouts paralyzed by slime and a giant slug about to finish off Sailormoon.Then the slug released his energy blast directly at her."Sailormoon!"he yelled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ooooo,cliffhanger!Muah haha!!!Well anyways,thanx again to all who reviewed.I'll get the 3rd chapter out ASAP.Also,how many chapters do u guys want?Let me know!  
~Sexy Moon Princess~ 


	3. Author's Note

I am goin to put this now so I don't have to put it every single time: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!! However,I DO own this story and some of the characters,such as the cheerleaders.And I also made up the screen names. If anyone has those same screen names,I PROMISE I did not steal them.No one has complained (yet) so I just wanted to clear that up.And also,I don't want to get arrested so remember,I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!! I tried doing this before but all that happened was I posted chapter two twice.Sorry about that.Here's chapter 3,but it's kinda short. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena waited for the impact but it never came.Instead,she heard the monster shriek in pain.She looked up and saw a rose sticking in the monsters left eye."Sailormoon!"Serena turned around and saw Tuxedo Mask running towards her."Sailormoon,finish this creep off now."She nodded her head. She placed her thumb and index finger on the jewel on her tiara."Moon tiara ACTION!"She flung the tiara at the slug and it struck right on it's arm.Then it burst into flame and all that was left was a pile of ashes.Serena walked up to the pile and picked up her tiara.Then she looked around only to find that Tuxedo Mask was gone."Damn,"she said under her breath."Why can't he ever stick around?"The scouts all departed and Serena climbed into her window.She flopped onto her bed and tried to fall asleep but her mind wouldn't stop racing.She kept thinking about Darien,Tuxedo Mask,her new brother.Plus,she had a major headache.So she dragged herself into her bathroom and popped two advils.Then she fell asleep.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-* Serena slammed her hand on the alarm clock beside her bed.Then she rolled over and closed her eyes."SERENA LYNN TSUKINO!GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW!!!"Serena shot up in bed."Ok mom,I'm up,I swear."She tried to get out of bed but an excrutiating pain shot through her muscles."Ooo,"she groaned.'Why am I in so much pain?'she thought.Then she remembered the fight last night."Ugh,of course.How could I forget?"Then she remembered about Darien.'Hmmm,I guess I should look good today.'She giggled and started going through her closet.She pulled out a tight denim skirt that came to about mid-thigh.Then she grabbed a red v- neck tanktop with a crescent moon on the front of it.She of course did her hair in the usual style,but she added two red jewel clips to each pigtail.She looked at her refleciotn and decided she looked decent.She failed to notice,however,that the jewels made her look like her alter ego.So,in they stayed and she was off to school(after eating breakfast of course).  
  
~At school~  
  
Serena arrived at school and was immediately surrounded by her friends. Mina pulled her into a hug."Oh Rena,can you believe it?I'm going out with Andrew!"she squealed."And you're going out with Darien!This is perfect,we can go on double dates and do everything together and- ""Serena!"Mina was cut off by Raye's shrill voice yelling her name."What the hell is up with this?!I thought you and Darien hated each other."Ruh roh.This was going to be hard to explain."Well...ummm...we didn't HATE each other...turns out we didn't even dislike each other.We were just...both...hiding it.Yeah,that's it,"she finished lamely."Well speak of the devil,"Raye muttered.Serena spun on her heel and sure enough,there was Darien heading her way with Ginger and Angela following him like doggies."Looks like we got company,"said Lita."Yeah,unwanted company,"Serena growled.She couldn't help but glare at the two girls latched onto HER boyfriend,even if it wasn't for real.But she also couldn't help smirking when Darien yelled "SERENA!" and ran towards her.  
  
~Darien's POV.(POV.means Point Of view)~  
  
Darien was desperately looking around for an escape route.He had to get away from these two girls that were latched onto him like leeches.Ginger was rambling on about something having to do with her graduation party and Angela was just staring at him dreamily.'Ugh,'he thought,'why can't they just get a life and leave me alone?!'He continued looking around frantically when he saw his saviour.It was Serena and her friends.So he immediately yelled her name and ran off towrds the girls,the two cheerleaders hot on his trail. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well there you have the third chapter.I promise it will get better.And longer, heeheehee ~*^_^*~ REVIEW!!! 


	4. Unexpected

Sorry for the long wait,personal life crisises.Hahaha,well anyways,here's the next chapter! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Well,I guess I'll find out how chummy he wants to be in a few seconds.' Serena thought anxiously.He ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Oh God Serena,I'm so happy to see you!"he shouted happily."I really am,"he whispered in her ear.He pulled back and gazed into her eyes.She felt her knees get weak from his touch.She could feel his abs through his black tank top.The two cheerleaders ran up panting.That's when he did it.He slowly bent down and pressed his lips softly against Serena's.At first she was,of course,surprised.But then she almost immediately responded.He brushed her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth,allowing him entrance.Angela and Ginger stood paralyzed to the ground,watching THEIR Darien play tongue tag with another girl.Serena just couldn't get enough of Darien.She ran her hand through his thick hair.Then she grabbed his head and pulled him deeper into her mouth.He was obviously enjoying himself too.His hands on her waist moved even lower onto her hips and he pressed her up against his pelvis.He started rubbing her thighs,sending warm shivers down her spine. She was backed up against a tree and he started grinding against her.She moaned and arched her back into him.  
  
"Should I get you two a room?"Raye smirked.Her voice brought them out of their trance and they pulled apart. Darien sweatdropped and ran a shaky hand through his hair,his other arm still around Serena's waist.  
  
"Erm,s-sorry,I,ummm,guess we got carried away."Ginger looked at him in disbelief.Then she looked Serena up and down.  
  
"Why would you want that when you can have this,"she said while leaning forward to make sure he could see her cleavage.Mina obviously noticed her doing this and Serena's clenched jaw.  
  
"You shouldn't bend over any farther Ginger,you're socks might fall out,"she said while smirking. Ginger turned crimson.  
  
"I d-don't s-stuff my bra!"she cried.  
  
"Yes you do,"Mina said cooly."You must've forgotten that Serena and I are both on the volleyball team and your giant padded bra fell out of your locker. Along with the socks taped to the inside."Ginger turned even more red,if that was possible.Angela sniggered quietly.  
  
"I don't stuff MY bra,"she boasted."Wanna check for yourself Darien?"She giggled and walked up to him.Then she stood on her tiptoes(AN.remember, Darien is pretty tall.)and pecked Darien on the lips.Darien put his finger on his lips and wiped them off in disgust.But something in serena snapped.  
  
"What the HELL did you just do that for?!"she screamed at Angela,who was looking rather pleased with herself.  
  
"Well obviously to show Darien that I'm a MUCH better kisser than your nasty self."Serena could not take it anymore.She raised up her fist and punched Angela square in the nose.Angela flew backwards and landed on the ground,blood squirting from her nose and crying.Then Serena walked over to Ginger who was looking at her fearfully.Serena ripped off Ginger's bra and sure enough,there were socks taped to the inside of it."Bitch you better stay away from my man or you'll succomb to the same fate as Angie over there. Ginger was beyond mad now.She swung at Serena but Serena grabbed her arm and then hit Ginger in the eye.Ginger started crying,grabbed Angela,and ran off towards the parking lot.Mina and Lita were grinning,Amy had a faint smile,and Raye didn't look surprised.Darien was staring in disbelief at Serena.  
  
"Way to go Rena!"Mina shouted,breaking the silence.  
  
"Well,I don't approve of violence,but I have to admit,they DID have it coming,"Ami said quietly.  
  
"Yeah,"Lita agreed."Especially Angela.I mean,how dare she even THINK of kissing him!What a whore!"Darien walked over to Serena,who was breathing heavily and had her back to him.She was watching the spot where the two girls ran from.His arms snaked around her waist and he felt her body tense up,but then relax.He looked at her face and saw a few tears falling down her gorgeous face.  
  
"Serena..."he whispered into her ear.She could feel his hot breath on her neck and she shuddered."Serena,what's wrong?"The other girls decided to let them have some privacy while they talked and they went off towards the school. Serena saw all her friends walking away and she leaned against Darien's chest.The walked over to the tree and Darien lay down.Serena did too and she put her head on Darien's chest.He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she began to cry again."Serena,what am I doing wrong?"  
  
"I-it's not you Darien,it's...it's me."She hiccuped through her tears."I beat them up because...because..."she trailed off,not finishing her sentence.He brushed her tears away with his thumb.  
  
"Because why Rena?"  
  
"Because I don't want to pretend anymore!"she yelled and then she ran off towards the school.Darien sat there in shock.'Ok,let's contemplate this,'he thought.'First,we make out like there's no tomorrow.Then,she beats up two girls who were coming on to me.THEN,she says she doesn't want to pretend anymore.Sounds to me like she really likes me.But no,she couldn't could she?She couldn't possibly like me.Oh I get it,she hates me.Well,that's great...'He heard the first bell ring and walked off towards the school,still deep in thought.  
  
~Serena's first hour(world geography)~  
  
Mrs.Baisler,the teacher,was giving the class a lecture about the terrain of Greece.Serena of course,wasn't paying attention.She had her head to the side staring out the window.She had just recently run out of tears and her cheeks were still stained."Serena,Serena!"Molly hissed in her ear.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The bell just rang you retard,go to your second hour!"  
  
"Oh,thanks Molly."Serena slowly got up from her chair.Her next hour was astronomy and anyone could take that class.Darien was in that class.He was the last person Serena wanted to see right now.But she didn't really have a choice,unless she wanted to skip.She had never skipped in her life.'Oh suck it up Serena and go to the damn class!'her conscience yelled.So she did.She quickly walked into the class and took her seat in the back.About two seconds later Darien came in.Serena pretended not to notice and started slowly taking her materials out of her backpack.The bell rang and Darien sat down next to her.The teacher had yet to come in.  
  
"Serena,"he whispered in her ear.She shivered and kept looking at her feet."We need to talk."  
  
"What is there to talk about?I thought I made myself clear!"she hissed.  
  
"Well you didn't.All you said was you didn't want to pretend anymore.That could mean LOADS of different things.I want to know what you meant."  
  
"Well you'll just have to figure it out yourself,"she said coldly as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Settle class,settle down!"Ms.Togra said.She was a dumpy little teacher who wore too much eye shadow.She had on a pink floral knee length skirt that had slits up to her thighs,showing off her cream colored pantyhose.She had on a pink cardigan that didn't match her skirt and black clicky shoes.Her earings were green(of all colors!)and dangly.'I bet her pantyhose are riding up her butt.'Serena thought angrily as the teacher handed out their assignment. Ms.Togra was only 23.Serena thought even SHE could teach the class better than Ms.Togra.Suddenly a note was on Serena's desk.She figured it was from Darien and was hesitant to open it,afraid of what would be in there.But alas, through her fears she managed to open it,carefully so as not to rip it.  
  
Serena,  
I don't know why you said that this morning.All I can think of is you must really hate me and you can't stand to be around me.That would crush me if you felt that way.It would kill me more than you could ever know Rena.The reason is...well I have feelings for you.I've had them for awhile but I'm sure you wouldn't be able to tell by the way I used to treat you.I've always been afraid to love,to open my heart to anyone.But you Serena,you found the key to unlock this precious emotion and make me feel things I never thought I would feel.I feel so complete when I'm with you and I don't know what'd I do if you hated me.I'm really sorry about the way I used to treat you.I only did it because I was scared.Scared that if I let you into my heart that I would only be dissapointed.And if it turns out you hate me,well then I guess I WILL be dissapointed.But I don't regret opening up to you.I'm glad that I was able to love.I guess the saying "Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all."is true.I just hope that I haven't lost you.So if you can please forgive me for the way I used to treat you and maybe you could be my friend.I promise I won't try to force you to love me.Just please give me one last chance.  
  
Love Always,  
Darien  
  
Serena was once again in tears by the time she had finished reading the letter.She could not believe what she just read.She looked over at Darien but he was busy doing his work.'Figures.'she thought glumly.So she took the opportunity to study him.His dark ebony hair was falling into his ocean blue eyes.His brow was furrowed in concentration and his lips were slightly pouted.Serena had to stiffle a giggle.He had honey colored skin and Serena looked back to his lips.They were perfect for him and she just wanted to ravish them with her own.The bell rang and she jumped in surprise.She put her stuff back in her bag,all the while keeping an eye locked on Darien.She watched him walk out the door and quickly ran up behind him.She silently followed him to his locker and waited while he got his book.Then he shut the locker and turned around.Serena quickly pressed her lips against his.He was surprised at first but then he pressed back just as firmly.His hands wandered down her back and landed on her hips.Hers,in the meantime,went up to his hair.Darien felt her getting weak and reluctantly pulled away.She started gasping but smiling none-the- less.He placed a few more light kisses on her lips then leaned back against his locker.Their little make out session had attracted quite an audienceHe grinned boyishly at her .  
  
"Well,I see you got my note."She giggled and blushed.  
  
"Oh Darien,of course I got it.And no I don't hate you,as you could tell from just now."She blushed again."In fact,I feel the exact opposite about you."He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh?And what,"he said slyly,pulling her against his chest,"is the exact opposite of hate?"  
  
"This,"she said.Then she pulled his head down and kissed him tenderly. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


End file.
